The instant invention comprises a modification of the medicament vial stopper piercing and needle positioning device disclosed in my copending U.S. application Ser. No. 385,798, filed Aug. 6, 1973, now U.S. Pat. No. 3,872,992, issued Mar. 25, 1975, and constitutes an improvement thereover in that the safety cap of the instant invention may be utilized in conjunction with a hypodermic syringe equipped with a needle for withdrawing medicament from a vial or a syringe which is not equipped with a hypodermic needle point but which will still serve the purpose of piercing the puncturable seal on the medicament vial and allow the medicament to be withdrawn from the vial and into the barrel of the syringe.
The safety cap of the instant invention relates to an apparatus which not only provides a protective cover over the pucturable seal carried by the mouth of a medicament vial but which will also be capable of piercing the seal and enabling a hypodermic needle point to be seatingly engaged with a tubular portion of the seal piercing portion of the cap in a manner to enable fluid within the medicament vial to be withdrawn therefrom in a manner which positively prevents coring of the seal by the hypodermic needle.
The safety cap comprises an apparatus constructed of plastic so as to be shape-retentive and yet slightly deformable to enable either the tip of a hypodermic needle or the tapered tubular tip extension of a conventional syringe barrel to be wedgingly seated therein.